The Holly and The Ivy: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha
by LeDahliaNoir
Summary: When Fugaku met Mikoto...
When the blissfully vibrant colours of autumn begin to fade and the bitter chill of winter sets in the air, the incessantly proud evergreens take centre stage of the natural world once more. The holly and the ivy are infamous in the ecological kingdom; both bring their own niche especially during the festive season. The holly: Proud and prickly in its demeanour yet its fruit provides for those around it. And the ivy: Infectious yet resilient, supporting itself and its seedlings through the stormiest of weather.

It was often said that Fugaku Uchiha resembled this prickly evergreen.

Despite his youth his disposition was more often than not cantankerous, his face forever twisted in a permanent grimace no matter the occasion. Even as the festive season set in and the streets of Konoha became full of jovial decorations and festal aromas wafted about the winding paths, Fugaku's face remained empathetic.

He was the personification of the Grinch.

Mikoto Uchiha on the other hand.

Mikoto was like human ivy. Everywhere she went her smile was infectious, infecting those around her instigating instantaneous smiles and joy. Despite her dark features her personality shone brightly encouraging those circling her to feel the joyous sentiments that oozed from her entire being.

She was the personification of Christmas Spirit.

The rare flutter of snow graced the Land of Fire, the delicate substance coating every possible surface of country. The snowflakes danced through the air to the beat of a soundless waltz; the small individual speckles floating to their destinations effortlessly. But it wasn't only snow that filled the air; steam from nearby food venders flittered through the colourfully patterned noren, the haze instantly mingling with that of cheerful laughter.

Mikoto sat in the bustling ramen shop; the merry shoppers around her taking a small and most needed break from their frantic seasonal shopping. She huddled closer inside her jacket relishing the warmth that radiated from the steaming teacup that inhabited her mitted hands.

"Ne Teuchi-san, one bowl of miso please." A voice called out from behind her, Mikoto glanced beside her at the young man who took the stool next to her, his familiarity alighting a bulb in her head. Fugaku despite his young age, slumped on the stool like a middle aged man with the weight of the world planted on his broad shoulders, he sighing lowly to himself.

"Ohayo Fugaku-san, how are you on this glorious winter morn?" Mikoto asked chirpily as she took a dainty sip of her tea, the jasmine scented wisps dispersing into the chilly air. Fugaku narrowed his eyes and browsed over at the chirpy young women, he inwardly cursing the earliness of the day and her intensity of her perkiness.

"Ah…Ohayo…Um…" Fugaku stammered, urging Mikoto to fill in the blanks as he rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly. Mikoto smiled warmly and giggled softly to herself pushing her raven locks behind her ear before extending her gloved hand, the other nursing her cup of tea.

"Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. Pleasure to see you again." She murmured, her tone honey like and inviting; Fugaku blinked in shock having not realised the young woman before him belonged to his own clan, let alone that they had met prior to this. Mikoto's smile widened as a flabbergast look crept onto Fugaku's onyx features, his usually stern exterior showing signs of weakness for the briefest of moments. Shaking off his surprise almost instantly Fugaku extended his own hand, gripping Mikoto's and shaking it firmly.

"Are you always so cheerful this early?" Fugaku murmured breaking his chopsticks as Teuchi placed his order in front of him; Mikoto simply laughed causing Fugaku to stare at her incredulously unable to fathom her gleefulness. Mikoto's lips twisted further into a smile as she leaned her chin upon her hand, rather amused at her fellow clansmen's bewilderment.

"You'll get used to it and learn to love it eventually." She replied watching as his lips parted to retort yet no tangible words made it past his mouth. Abruptly Mikoto stood, laying out her money before tugging her scarf around her and smiling down at the still stunned male. "See you around Fugaku-san!" She exclaimed waving as she ducked underneath the noren after sending a slightly impish smile at the rather muddled male.

" _Far_ too early to be so happy." Fugaku muttered, shaking his head to himself.

The difference this time around? A small smile had managed to creep onto his lips.

So the prickly holly had met the infectious ivy: and he was under her spell indefinitely.


End file.
